pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Elderstone
|species = Human|gender = ♂|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Brown|hair = Dark Brown|weapon(s) = Dead Star, Tactical Bow, Explosive Crossbow, Mini Friend, Pixel Gun|equipment = Throwing Knife, Attack drones|height = 177 cm (5' 10")|image1 = Full Body= |-| File = |caption1 = Adam Elderstone's full body.}} '''Adam Benjamin Elderstone '''is a minor antagonist of Operation Tempest in Co-Op Campaign. He is the somewhat incapable president of Centurion Armament of Pixelarica. He was captured at his hunting resort in Northern California by Task Force: PIXEL. History Born into a family of politicians, Adam was known as being the black sheep of the family; being the few members who pursue a different pathway, through partying, socializing among other politician's children, and showcasing his family's wealth. As his grades dropped, the family's patience also dropped, until he was forced to join in the world of politics in order to survive in the real world. At the age of 20, he has became the family's host when meeting VIP's and governors of the states, earning him funds from donors to continue to loathe off, much to his family's disapproval. However, during the upcoming governor elections in California, one of his father's donors and close friend; Erebus Haxon. Haxon had agreed to "fix" Elderstone as part of a deal with Mr. Elderstone to become assistant manager for his company. Elderstone now lives a life above society as president and chairman of the subsidiarity in America, devoted to his new-found hobby; weapon collecting and hunting, however his unhealthy lifestyle has cost him over the years. The Centurion Armament Conspiracy Like many other high-ranking officials of Centurion Armement, he was well aware of the raid on Area 52, even encouraging Haxon to make arrangements with the government to cover up the story as an attack by the Pixel Gunners cell in the country. His high-profile lifestyle, and high position within the company made him a potential target for Task Force: PIXEL after agents had infiltrated Centurion's labs in a previous mission. The Hunted With the lack of information collected from the agents, the task force had authorized a night time raid on both his mansion, and his hunting resort. Pixel 1-1 and Pixel 1-3 was sent to his mansion in Reno, Nevada. Light fighting broke out with his private security and the task force, but Elderstone was not found inside his mansion. The task force later traced a call from his private security that he will be staying at his hunting resort in North California as a weekend trip, and on the same night, the task force relocates to his resort. In the cover of night, Pixel 1-1 and 1-3 managed to bypass sentries and patrols around the hunting grounds, and stormed into the main building. Elderstone was caught by surprise and fled from the pursuing task force, firing his Explosive Crossbow at the operatives. Within a short period of time, Centurion Armament's security detail and assault teams were deployed, however Mongol Seven; a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter provided fire support for the task force and kept Centurion's MD-500 at bay. Throughout the firefight down the hill, he was cornered in a field and was captured by the task force to be taken into questioning. Elderstone's Fate Elderstone was offered witness protection and a pardon of his original sentence by the state if he surrendered information on the company and its associates. He agreed with the offer and his current state remains classified by the FBI. Trivia * He is well hated among other officials in the company, due to his incompetence of his position, however Haxon still allows him to retain it due to him seeing as a "troublesome son that I never had." * Elderstone owns a large collection of bows, most noticeably the Explosive Crossbow, due to it being a birthday gift from Dr. Lindholm. ** However, his personal one was confisticated by the LBPD, due to an accidental death of a hunter when he was hunting in a Northern Washington forest. * He can be seen displaying hatred to the 45th President of Pixelarica; Ronald Rump, (a parody of President Donald Trump), when chased by Task Force: PIXEL operatives. * According to conversations with Centurion Armament staff, the company was allegedly planning a break out for Elderstone, however others have speculated that break out is simply an assassination for being a rat towards the company. Gallery Centurion Armament Mercs.png|Adam Elderstone with Centurion Armament security officials. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Co-Op Campaign